Outlaw Star: Shadows of Destiny
by AirHound
Summary: I've died and I've resurected... And I've seen my fate, sorry for the delay
1. And so it starts

Disclaimer: I don't own "Outlaw Star". If I did I wouldn't be writing this figure of my imagination because it would already be on TV.  
  
A/n: This is my first fic so back off and if you like it feel free to tell me your comments on the review section. Without further waiting I present:  
  
  
  
  
Outlaw Star: Shadows of Destiny  
  
  
Three years had passed sice the leyline incident  
  
"What now Jim?" Aisha said thru the comlink.  
"Just join the two wires with a twist, close the frame door and get your butt inside". Jim replied as he closed his pocket laptop from inside the bridge of the XGP. They had a problem with the Ether drive engine, Jim knew how to fix it but Aisha was the one tuff enough to work outside the ship, so she did with Jim's guidance. After Aisha finished securing the last bolt on the engine and started heading back to the side cargo bay door an alarm started blaring inside as Guillium announced "Warning incoming missiles" "SAY WHAT!!!?" Gene screamed from the top of his lungs. "How many!!?" "Just two" Guillium replied. "How long before they impact?" Jim asked as he started clacking in his computer. "Fifteen seconds" "AISHA GET YOUR ASS INSIDE NOW!!!" Gene screamed into the microphone as he started to power-up the ship. "OOOUUUUCCHH!!! Hey that hurts you jerk, I do have sensitive ears if you didn't know" Aisha said. "SHUT UP AISHA AND GET YOUR ASS INSIDE NOW!!!!!" Gene screamed again. Feedback is heard inside Aisha's helmet as Gene screamed. "OOOWWWW THAT HURTS STOP IT YOU ASS-HOLE!!!!" Aisha yelled back. "Aisha there are two missiles heading your way" Jim said. "What? ... err umm THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE INSTEAD OF YELLING IN MY EAR". "Seven seconds!" Guillium said. "I'm going back as fast as I can" Aisha said as she practically started leaping to the door. "Melfina, can we evade them?" "No Gene, not in the ship's present condition, you have to start the engines" "Ahrrgg That's gonna take too long!!!" Gene Said. "3 seconds!" "I'm almost there! Open the door!" Aisha said. "2" "HURRY UP!!" Said Gene. "1". Aisha was eight feet away from the door when she saw the first missile impact between the distance from her to the door. An ear piercing sound is heard inside the ship followed by an abrupt shaking movement of the ship. The explosion caused the ship to drift slightly allowing the other missile to pass right by them, the explosion also created a burst of debris that impacted Aisha with such a speed that even the strongest Ctarl Ctarl couldn't be invulnerable to it. Aisha was impacted with three finger-sized pieces that tore right thru her. One in her left thigh, one in her torso and one in her right upper arm. "AAHHRGG DAMMIT, Guillium status and who fired those missiles? Oh no, Aisha are you there? Aisha do you read me?" Gene said fearing the worst. * Static * "Aisha are you there? Respond!" * Static * * Breaking up slightly * "I'm... I'm here... * Gasps * I'm here." Aisha said with a voice that was trying to hide the pain. "Oh thank God" Gene said in relief. "Are you ok Aisha?" said Susuka. "Yeah I'm ok" Aisha said noticing the little stream of blood and oxygen escaping her body as she drifted away from the ship. "Moderate damage to the hull and missiles origins now known. It came from one of three ships that are heading our way" Said Guillium. "Kei pirates!! Inbound" Melfina said as she raised her eyesight upward. "Dammit" Gene said as he slammed his fists into each side of his seat. "You... you go on ahead without me" Aisha said as she listened to the conversation. "No way Aisha not without you" Jim said. "Listen by the time I get to you guys the pirates will already be finished with you and if you turn around to pick me up you'll have no time to escape, so go leave me, I'll be alright, you can pick me up later! Now go hurry!". "Aisha..." Gene said "HURRY UP AND GET...* cough * out of * cough, cough * here" Aisha said coughing up blood the final time. "Sorry I choked with saliva" as she tried to hide her present condition. "OK, in that case we'll be back later so hang on tight for now" Gene said as started to give the order to power up the engines. "Melfina engage Ether drive get us out of here". "Right" she said in reply. Aisha watched as the ship started to speed up and finally disappear in a blurring movement, followed by the pirates that did the same. While she was floating she tried to cover up the three holes in her suit to prevent more oxygen from escaping but was unable to do so due to the fact the she had three more extra holes in the back of her suit. She checked her oxygen gauge that read:  
NORMAL  
CAUTION  
* DANGER *  
CRITICAL  
  
"Gene do try to hurry" she said as she started to lose consciousness.  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
A/N: well what do you think? did you like it? Want me to continue with a sequel? Tell me what you think please review Thanx   



	2. Painful RealityAisha's Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or any of its characters ok? … Good, glad we got that straight.  
  
And now I present:  
  
  
  
"Outlaw Star: Shadows of destiny"  
  
  
  
As the XGP came out of Ether drive and started cruising at normal speed Gene started checking all the scanners. "Any sign of them Gilliam?" He asked. "No Gene, I think we lost them" Gilliam replied. "Great, Melfina take us back where we left Aisha" Gene said turning around to meet her. "I'm already on it Gene" She said smiling. "Do you think Aisha is alright Gene? Jim said with a face of concern turning around to meet Gene face to face as HE turned back to his normal sitting position. "Sure, she'll be fine Jim" He said with a smile. "I don't know Gene although she claims to be immortal no one can survive in space without air" Susuka said with a voice as cold and calm as only she can do. Gene stared at her with some anger expressions starting to build up as he thought "Dammit Susuka I wish you wouldn't be so cold and at least let us have a bit of hope" "But the supply of air in those suit is of at least two hole days" Jim said trying to build up a bit of confidence. "Yes I know but remember she was exposed to a blast from a missile" She replied with the same tone and coldness killing his confidence. "SO, DO YOU WANT HER TO BE DEAD?!!?" Gene yelled at her letting go of the anger that was raging inside of him. "Of course not Gene I'm just laying the facts on the table like I always do. Why did you get so worked up about it?" She said with a face of confusion. "I'm sorry, it's just that… it's… umm… forget it. Let's go Mel" Gene said as he tried to avoid the fact that he couldn't express freely, that one fact that was buried deep inside his heart since that day in "blue Heaven" when he first met Aisha. Aisha, the beautiful female Ctarl Ctarl, with her light brown tan and her long white silky hair that only make her deep royal blue eyes seem more beautiful. Yes it was true Gene felt something he had never felt before with any other woman that he had been with, something unique, something… unexplainable.   
As the XGP started to enter Ether drive, Gene couldn't help but think about Aisha.   
Meanwhile Aisha was struggling to preserve the last bit of air left in the suit by holding her breath which she couldn't hold much longer so she let-it go, letting go of her last breath of life and whispering something as she did it: "Gene I'm sorry…"   
As the XGP exited Ether drive and started to cruise around in normal space Gene gave on order as he started to look at the scanners "Gilliam, I want you to give me a complete scan of this area with all the sensors onboard this ship" "Right away Gene" he replied. Gene started to maneuver the ship around to see if he could find her with his own eyes. Moments later Gilliam announced, "Gene the life-form scans don't show anything, however all of the other scans show an object not far from Aisha's last recorded location". Gene sank in his chair with fear as he said, "well, lets go there". As Melfina regained control of the ship and started heading to that location, what Gene saw next made him gasp and enter in a state of shock. It was Aisha's lifeless body floating in space leaking six little streams of blood and oxygen. As Gene used one of the grappler arms to pull in the tiny little body of Aisha, the woman he once felt he loved so much, he entered in a melancholic state letting two tears roll down his face one down each cheek. Once her body was inside and the bay door closed, the gravity generator kicked in allowing her body to slowly descend and touch the floor, once it did the force kept on growing until .98 G's (normal gravity force). As the force grew gently, the blood inside her suit began to exit thru the rear holes slowly, forming an enlarging pool of blood around her. Once the force reached its limit, the gate doors opened allowing access to the rest of the crew who entered almost running, and gathered around her. Gene immediately unlocked her helmet and removed it, allowing her head to show, and then he started to disengage the safety locks all around her suit to remove it. Once the suit was removed Aisha's body laid there dressed with the space under suit, a gray body suit with black borders that was so fit you could almost see her tiny stomach muscles, but there was an imperfection on this suit, three small holes that went thru her body. And there she laid not moving, her long unbraided white hair stained with slightly dark blood that formed a small pool around her. All that Gene could do was kneel next to her and hold her in his hands lifting her upper body leaving her legs flat on the floor and cry his eyes out "Aisha… * sniff, sniff * why? Aisha… * sniff, sniff * Why did you have to die? Aisha… * sniff * * sobbing cry * why? Aisha, WHY??" With this said he tightened his squeeze around her and boke in tears in her shoulder.  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
A/n: end of chapter NOT "SEQUEL"(my bad) chapter 2. Well? Tell me your feelings in the review section please and thank you. Should I continue to Chapter 3? 


	3. Twilight Suzuka: Dead or Alive the beaut...

(With a bored and tiresome voice)  
Here we go again… Disclaimer: * Sigh * I don't own Outlaw Star blah blah blah… nor any of it's characters blah blah blah… so you can't sue me… * sigh * there it's done.  
  
(More cheerful and animated voice)  
And now I present:  
  
A/n: I had to add a bit of humor to this sad story  
  
Outlaw Star: Shadows of destiny  
  
  
  
Gene sat there in medic-bay next to Aisha, after he carried her there from the cargo hold. He stroked his fingers slowly and gently thru her now, cleared from bloodstains, white hair as he thought in her voice, the voice he thought he would never hear again. Suddenly Jim entered the room followed by Suzuka and Melfina and with their presence he raised his eyesight to meet them.  
"Gene…" Jim started "Are you ok?"  
Gene just got up stared at him and started heading to the door when he walked by Jim he stopped turned to look at him smiled lightly and brushed his hair with his hand and continued walking. As the door closed behind him Suzuka walked over to Jim and told him: "Don't worry he'll be fine" "I hope so…" Jim said in reply.  
Melfina exited the room in pursuit of Gene. As Gene walked in the bridge he told Gilliam, "Gilliam have you identified the ships that attacked us earlier?" "I almost have their identity Gene" "Well what do you know so far?" "That they are Kei pirates from the region of sigma III and that they were close followers of Hazanko…" As Gilliam finished talking Melfina said, "that's the man that you killed at the leiline, do you think they wanted revenge?" "I don't know," said Gene "but there is only one way to find out… We'll have to pay them a visit" With this said, Melfina nodded in agreement and stepped in her navigation uplink chamber. As the ship started to power up Jim and "Suzu" entered the room and sat in their positions. "We're gonna make them pay right Gene?" Jim said in a cheerful voice. "You got that right Jim, and thank you, both of you" Gene said as he turned to smile at both of them.   
Once the ship was in Ether drive and reaching its destination Gene gave the order to enter in combat mode as the ship did he thought to himself, "Don't worry Aisha I'm gonna avenge your death no matter what it takes…" Suddenly Gilliam announced, "We are about to reach our destination now exiting Ether drive". As the ship exited Ether drive what they saw next left Gene and the rest of the crew shocked. It was a graveyard, a ship graveyard. A graveyard filled with pirate ships, the same type of ships that had attacked them… "Who did this?!" Gene said as he examined the wreckage of twisted metal all around him. Suddenly he caught with the corner of his eye a red ship exiting in Ether drive, but this Ether drive was different, it was with a tricolor burst of yellow, red and blue that joined together to form a white light and just disappeared. "WHAT THE HELL??? Gilliam what was that?" Gene said in shock "I don't Know Gene, I can't detect it anymore, not even in Ether space it vanished…" The team stayed in silence when suddenly, "AAAHHHH…" Suzuka Screamed in pain as she folded her hands around her stomach "AAAAAAHHHHHHH…" She screamed again. "Suzuka what's wrong?!!?" Jim asked in fear "I don't know, I suddenly felt like my body was being torn apart, but now it's gon… AAAAAHHHHH…" Suddenly while she was screaming her hand started to disintegrate, then she felt to the floor and kept on screaming while her feet started to disintegrate as well, then all of a sudden her body started glowing in a light-blue tone of light and in a flash of light and with a scream she… "SHE DISSAPEARED!!!" Jim yelled out "SHE'S GONE!!!" "What the hell is going on?" Gene said.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
A/n: Well that's it for now, don't forget to write a review down below, tell me what you think.  



	4. Birth of a Bright New StarAisha's farewe...

Disclaimer: You know the drill… It doesn't belong to me, so you can't do nothing against me except tell me you thoughts about it.  
  
  
A/n: Before I begin I want to know if you, the reader, would like to decide the fate of the crew or if you would like for me to decide it. If so, let me know and I will tell you what to do when the time comes (just tell me yes or no nothing else ok?). Oh and sorry for the delay in bringing up this chapter got caught up in my studies.  
  
And now on to the story.  
  
  
  
  
Outlaw Star: Shadows of Destiny  
  
  
  
  
  
Gene just sat there staring at Jim and staring back at Suzuka's former position beside him with a face of extreme puzzlement. "Where did she go?" Jim said as he got up from his place and headed to her sitting place. "Don't ask me I don't even know what the hell happened!" Gene said as he too began to get up. "Gilliam?" "Oh my, I have no knowledge of as what has just happened and I don't detect Suzuka's presence in nor near the ship, she just vanished" Gilliam said in reply. "But how can that be? It's… it's… it's impossible you can't just disappear like that" Jim said as he turned his eyesight upward to look at Gilliam's monitor. "I know Jim but I just can't explain it" "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON???" Gene screamed as he started to lose his patience. "Gene…" A soft voice interrupted as Melfina tried to calm down the remaining crew, "The way I see it none of us is going to find out what has just happened. And by the looks of it we never are but I think that there is someone that can…" As Gene heard Melfina he turned to look at her and before she could finish he told himself out loud, "Gwen Cohn" (I don't know if it's spelled right). "Do you know where he is? Mel" Gene asked. "Well, from what I picked at the leiline, I think so" "Well then lets go" The ship powered up and entered Ether drive.  
  
While they were in Ether drive Gene's mind was running freely, thinking about everything that had happened, and then his mind stopped at one thought, the one thought that almost made him cry, the death of his loved one, Aisha. "Wait, stop Gilliam, exit Ether drive" Gene said in sorrow. "Why Gene? Is something wrong?" Gilliam said as he powered down and exited. "Before we go there is something we have to do" Gene said as he got out of his chair. "Hmmmm what's that Gene?" Jim asked. "We have to say good bye to Aisha…" After he said that he started heading toward medic bay while Jim and Melfina looked at him and each other in grief. Gene entered the room, scanned around and walked toward Aisha's bed. He kneeled beside her and started looking at her with eyes filled with love and sorrow and a small sweet smile. He began to brace her long white hair as his eyes started to fog up with tears. He then started to slide his hand down her cheek to her chin letting two tears drop from his face and land on her forehead. Suddenly the door's air lock opened allowing Jim and Mel to enter the room, which made Gene get up and turn around to face them. "Ready?" Gene said with a voice filled with pain and sorrow. They both nodded slowly in acceptance as they looked at the floor in grief trying to avoid eye contact with Gene. Gene reached down, slid his arms under Aisha and pulled her up allowing her legs, arms and head to sag downward lifelessly, he then started heading toward the missile room followed closely by Jim and Mel. Inside the room he gently putted Aisha inside an emergency escape life pod and laid her with her legs neatly joined together, her hands resting over her waist and with her unbraided hair over her right shoulder. With a final brace to her cheek he closed the door allowing only her upper body to be visible thru the window. With this done he stepped back allowing Jim and Mel to bid their farewells "Good bye Aisha…" Jim started as his red eyes began to fog up tears "… I'll always miss you * sniff, sniff * I'll never forget you as long as I live * sniff, sniff *" He broke down and hugged Melfina as he started crying in her waist. Melfina looked down and gently placed her hand on his head as she looked up too see Aisha again as she said, "Well Aisha, I guess this is good bye for… * sniff, sniff * for… forever…" she then let a tear roll down her cheek silently as she turned around with Jim and headed toward the bridge. "Eh hem may I say something?" Gilliam asked. Gene looked up to meet the little pink drone and nodded with a sorrow smile. "Well, I just wanted to say that it was an honor and pleasure for me to be allowed to work for and with Aisha, there aren't many people in the universe like her and she was a very special person" Gene looked up and said smiling with a weak voice, "Thanks Gilliam" He then proceeded to push the button next to Aisha to load the pod in the tube and as he did he looked down and said silently "Good bye Aisha, I'll always love you" and pushed the button. As the pod entered the tube tears started to roll down his cheeks as he started to cry silently. Jim and Mel were in the bridge standing next to each other with their arms over one another when Gene entered, Gilliam had accommodated the ship to point at an Ether stream. As Gilliam announced the launching of the pod Jim and Mel stood next to Gene one at each side and both threw their arms around him as he did the same while they watched the tiny little pod enter the stream and disintegrate.  
  
As the ship started to leave another ship entered their area it was the same red ship they say in the ship gave yard. "GENE!!!!! THAT'S, THAT'S…" Jim started to yelp out "Oh my god!!! But how?" Gene interrupted. "Oh my there's no way that can't be!" Gilliam said in shock. In an instant the ship disappeared again with the strange Ehter drive Jump it did before. "Oh my, there's no doubt about it, that ship… that ship WAS the XGP-15 A2 but…but how there wasn't a second one built I'm the only prototype" Gilliam said "I don't know but I know someone who must, FULL SPEED AHEAD!!!" Gene said as he hopped in his place "Entering Ether drive Gene" Gilliam replied.  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
A/n: Hey don't forget the review and also answer my note above in the review thanx.  



	5. Sleepless nightsGene's decision

Disclaimer: It's not mine although I intend to make it.  
  
********************READ ME****************************  
A/n: I just want to say thank you to all or those who send me feed back it really keeps me going and don't forget to tell me if you want to decide the crew's fate (yes or no only)  
********************READ ME****************************  
  
  
And now…  
  
  
Outlaw Star: Shadows of Destiny  
  
  
  
  
Gene stands alone in a pitch-black room he can't see noting around him. He begins to walk slowly and looking around him, suddenly… "Gene!" A familiar voice is heard, "huh?!? Who's there?" Gene said as he looked around him. "Gene, it's me" the voice said. "Aisha?!?!?" Gene said as his eyes widened. "Yes, behind you" As Gene turned around he saw the familiar silhouette of his loved one before finally stepping forward to reveal her self. "Aisha! You're alive!!!" Gene said. "Why shouldn't I be?" Aisha said as started to smile and walk forward. Gene smiled back, as Aisha was walking toward him with a big smile on her face; Gene too began to walk toward her as well. Then both of them started to move in a slow motion kind of style but still smiling and still with their eyes locked on each other when the room was filled with a bright white flash that blinded Gene, which caused him to take his hands to his face. As he slowly reopened his eyes he saw Aisha standing there, still, not moving, with a vacant look on her eyes and with her mouth slightly open. As Gene recovered he saw something come out of her moth, roll down to her chin and fall to the ground… It was blood, as he saw this his eyes widened, then her eyes rolled up hiding under her eye lids as she stated to collapse forward, falling first to her knees closing her eyes then continuing to fall face first. As Gene saw this he started running toward her yelling out her name, "AISHA… NOOOOO!!!!!!" as she was about to impact the floor he stretched out his arms allowing them to slide under hers and pulled her up avoiding her to hit the ground with her face and turned her quickly around to see her slightly open her eyes and say with a soft and wasted voice, "gene… do… do… do you… l… l… l… love me?" letting out a sigh at the end and dieing in his arms as her head slid back making her mouth open. "Aisha?… Aisha!!?… AISHA!!!?… nnnnnNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Screaming the final part as he looked up.  
"* gasp * * breathing heavily * oh … … … it was … … … it was just a dream … … …" Gene had been having these dreams for a while now, and they were almost the same, they always started with him finding Aisha, losing her always in a different way and never being able to tell her his feelings on time before she dies. Gene got up his bed, entered the hallway and headed to the kitchen to eat something and try to ease off the pain. On his way he passed by Aisha's room or former room and stopped, he turned to face the door, touched it and began to think of her once again; her presence on the ship, his memories of her before and after the leyline incident, and as his memories kept on wandering he slid his hand down to meet the lock console and pushed it. As the door opened he popped out of his thoughts and saw the empty room with nothing in it, after letting out a breath of agony he closed the door and continued to the kitchen. Jim, who was sleeping in the room next to Aisha's, was awakened by the sound of the air lock opening next door, went into the hall to investigate and caught a glimpse of what appeared to be Gene entering the kitchen.  
"What's Gene doing up so late?" Jim thought out loud as he exited his room and headed toward the kitchen. Gene was scanning the fridge looking for something to chew on as his eyes caught a stew, a Ctarl Ctarl stew, Aisha's stew to be precise, the stew which she had made a few days before the day she died and which Gene still refused to eat. "He he, hmmm" Gene mumbled and he began to remember that day, "WHY DON'T YOU EAT IT!!!!?" Aisha used to yell at him, "IT WILL MAKE YOU STRONG!!!" "Nah it looks disgusting and besides I don't think my stomach can take it" Gene would generally reply. "hmpf all you terrans are the same you're all so weak" She would say to finish the conversation. "Hmmm, I wonder if it tastes good" Gene said as he took out the stew from the fridge and popped it into the particle accelerator oven. After setting the time he went to take a seat at the table, as he sat down he felt something that made him uncomfortable in his pocket and pulled it out, it was one of his guns, the Piston Hurricane gray pistol, so he took it out and laid it on the table. Waiting for the stew he began to think once again in Aisha, and the reminder of her no-more existence in this world made him mad and bitter, and while he was thinking his eyes began to wander around and stopped on an object laying on the table, his gun, immediately his mind began to think a thousand things; should I do it? Will it make this feeling go away? Will I see her on the other side? But wait, what about Jim and Melfina? Will they be ok with out me? Who will protect them?  
As his mind kept whirling in this tantrum of questions, his hand reached out to get a hold of the gun. As he brought it to his face and examined it, Jim unnoticed stood at the door and watched Gene before he finally said, "Gene, what cha doing?" His voice startled Gene, which made him drop the gun that fired upon impact awakening Melfina in her quarters. "Oh Jim, you scared me" Gene said as he saw Jim standing by the door. Jim just threw a mild glace at him as he began to walk forward, bend down to pick up the gun and say, "what were you planning to do with this?" Gene just sat there looking down without saying a word. "I never expected that from you Gene. Taking the easy way out? Screwing Mel and me both?" He began to say as he took a seat in front of him. "C'mon Gene, GENE!!! YOU!!? No I never expected this from you" "YEAH!!!! WELL I BET YOU WOULD DO THE SAME IF IT HAPPENED TO YOU!!!…" "IT DID HAPPEN TO ME, EVEN WORSE!!! I, KILLED MY LOVED ONE, I DID!! REMEMBER!!?!!?! And I didn't go around aiming guns at my head to blast it off…She meant a lot to me, a lot" Jim lowered his head and began to cry softly as Gene stared in sadness remembering what Jim went thru when he found out after the Leyline incident, that the yellow ship was piloted by the girl he fell in love with. Unnoticed also, Mel entered the kitchen and sat next to Jim as she started to brace him and stare at gene with a glance of disappointment. "Jim, I'm… I'm sorry… I'm really sorry" Jim raised his head and smiled thru the tears and red eyes. Gene got up and hugged him as he said, "don't worry, I'll never even think of doing that again, I'm sorry" And kissed him gently on his forehead sending him to bed accompanied with Mel. Gene sat down once again and looked at the oven that was now finished reheating the stew, so he got up and went to taste it, "well here goes nothing" * gulp * "mmmmm, that does taste good" So he kept on munching on the stew as the XGP kept on cruising to the professor's location in search of an answer of all the strange stuff that have happened starting with Suzuka's disappearance.  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
  
  
A/n: Well don't forget to write a review down below. Oh and answer my question in the review section or email me at Air_hound_409@hotmail.com Thanx  



	6. The Crew's fate is no longer in their ha...

Ok people listen up or read up this isn't a chapter nor the end of the story, these and my instructions for you to follow. On this chapter, this one only!!! You will write in the review section or e-mail me (Address on bottom) how do you wish for the story to end, who will live, who will die or anything you like;;;Dead Characters can be resurrected!!;;;. I will then proceed to read the reviews and e-mails and by counting them I will keep on writing. Ex. Jim dies 2 reviews Jim lives 1 review so Jim will die (just an example) and so on from here on I will keep instructing you on every chapter.   
  
  
So… the outcome depends of you and you only and everybody else :o)  
  
The future, Destiny and fate of the crew depends of you. Once their fate is sealed it cannot be reopened, so choose wisely.  
  
Ok now im going too far LOL :o)  
  
Remember anything you want oh ****and if its too long e-mail me***  
  
  
  
air_hound_409@hotmail.com   



	7. The return of one of the members of the ...

A/n: Ok before I begin there are some things I would like to take out of my system…First of all I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed my story; "Lynderia", "est.", "Jukai" (who is my little cousin just bothering me), "Angel of Gene 23" and especially "Anime Angel~^o^", "Pixie_Chick15" and "Dark shadow"( isn't that a name of an old series on Sci fi??) LOL, just bothering you. All of you guys were the ones that kept me going and I appreciate it. Also I would like to say that after I wrote the story I found out that there is a game on "PS2" that is called "Shadow of Destiny" but my story is "Shadows… with an S, Shadows of destiny" ironic huh? And finally I would like to apologize for the delay in bringing up my story but between the final tests and massive e-mails telling me what to do with the story I just didn't have time… except for now, and so without further interruptions I present…  
  
  
Outlaw Star: Shadows (with an S) of Destiny  
  
  
Gene sat there all alone in the kitchen looking at his now empty bowl of stew and chuckled to the thought of what had just happened "hmm I've never seen Jim react like that." Meanwhile in Melfina's room Jim stood there next to the door as he spoke with her, they were talking about what had happened, "…yeah I tell you some times I don't know where Gene has his head… um Mel?" "What is it Jim?" "Um do you mind if um I um sleep here with you tonight it'sbecauseIfeellonelyinmyroomandIdon'twanttobealone… But if you don't want to it's ok… I understa…" "It's ok…" Jim was interrupted "I don't mind, I also feel lonely once in a while and wouldn't mind the company" after hearing this Jim smiled and hurdled over to her bed and wit a hop landed beside her and cuddled with her falling asleep with her behind him and with her arm also wrapped around him. Meanwhile in the kitchen Gene was getting ready to go to his room when he heard a sound much like electricity crackling followed by a thump on the floor over at the bridge so he rushed over there. Upon his arrival he found Suzuka lying on the floor with her hair loose and parts of her clothes shredded and torn. "SUZUKA!!! Are you alright?!" he said as he knelt beside her and raised up a bit. "unghh where am I?? What happened?? Unnff oww my head * Gasp * the robot!! Gene!! The ship!!!" Suzuka said as she raised herself up "Robot?… Are you ok Suzu?" Suzuka rose up her eyes to meet Gene's "Gene you're alive! And the XGP still exists!" " Um are you sure you're alright?" "It worked it actually worked, I did it I actually did it!" "Did what?" gGene asked her "Get a second chance!" "Chance for what?" Gene said as he started to look at Suzuka with eyes of puzzlement. "To save you guys" she said as she fainted. "Save us?" After a while of thinking Gene picked up Suzuka and took her to her room after which he departed to his. "Save us?" Gene kept on thinking as he started to fall asleep.  
The next morning Gene woke up, got dressed and headed toward the kitchen to find Melfina cooking and Jim sitting at the counter. "What are you doing up so early," said Melfina "you never get up so early" "I couldn't stay in bed much longer, and besides I wanted to check on Suzuka" "Suzuka?" Melfina said "Suzuka!?" Jim replied almost at the same time. "Yeah, Suzuka, remember?" " Um, Gene didn't she vanish?" Jim asked "Yes, yes I did but now I'm back" Suzuka said as she entered the kitchen "SUZUKA!!" Jim and Mel said at the same time they saw her. "What happened to you??! Are you ok?! Were did… Suzuka what happened to you? Your face… it's different" Jim concluded after he took a close look at the beautiful former assassin's face. After Gene heard the last comment of Jim he turned around to look at her and noticed something he didn't see the night before due to the darkness. Her appearance seemed as if she was 5 or 6 years older and had scars on her face, 3 scars, 3 parallel scars that went diagonally from her left ear to her chin. "What happened Suzuka?" Gene said shocked to the image he saw. " I'm sorry but I can't tell you right now" Suzuka said as she made her way toward the kitchen and took a seat "All that I can tell you is that we must hurry to get to professor Gwen's location before it's too late…" "Huh? How did you know that we were heading to that location?" Jim asked "I'm sorry but like I said I can't tell you" * beep beep * "Eh hem sorry to interrupt but we are reaching the professor's coordinates" Gilliam said "Good we must hurry" Suzuka said as she sat down to take a zip from her tea.  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
A/n: Well that's the end of CH 6, it isn't 7, it's chapter 6 anyway please tell me your feelings in the review section flames are now accepted. And keep on writing or reviewing to decide the fate of the crew.  
  
  
air_hound_409@hotmail.com  
  



	8. Suzuka's nightmaresthe crew's fate?

Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star or any of its characters and also I am not the creator of Outlaw Star so if you wish to sue me ummm… you can't, so just enjoy the story; and so without further interruptions I present:  
  
A\n: Before we begin I would like to introduce a new feature I will be using from now on, its called image view and it is represented by this ***text here*** when I write this I'm writing a scenario for you the reader to imagine ok? Ok let's get on with the story.  
  
  
  
Outlaw Star: Shadows of Destiny  
  
  
  
  
***Suzuka is walking in the back of the team (Gene, Jim, Melfina) in what appears to be ruins of an old temple, as they walk deeper and deeper into the building it keeps on getting darker and darker***  
"Hey Gene, I think we should turn on our flash lights I'm starting to go blind in here…" Said Jim.  
"Yeah I think your right" Gene replied as he started to pull out his flashlight from his backpack.  
The clicking sound of their lights echoed deeper into the temple and then echoed back to them. As the team kept on walking into the ruins they stopped upon what appeared to be a dead end, a huge wall of massive bricks.  
"Hmpf dead end, I guess we made a bad turn behind us so shall we go back?" Jim started to say.  
"Shhhh… listen" Gene interrupted.  
"Yes I hear it too" Said Suzuka.  
"Hear what?" Jim said as he looked at the two of them.  
"That noise, don't you hear it?" Melfina said as she looked at Jim and headed toward the wall to put her hand on it.  
Jim began to look at the wall and tried to sharpen his hearing sense then he slowly began to hear what appeared to be a slight humming sound, like the sound of an electric deviator.  
"Yeah, now I hear it"  
***Jim was standing at least 10 feet away from the wall as he looked at it while Suzuka started to walk in front of the wall toward the right analyzing her path along the way, meanwhile Gene and Melfina were standing in front of the wall as they scanned the wall with their flashlights upward***  
The sound started to grow stronger.  
"What do you think it is Gene?" Melfina said as she looked at him.  
"I don't know Mel, I don't know"  
The sound kept on growing bigger and bigger.  
Suddenly Suzuka turned around and stared at Gene, as he, stared back at her, and in an instant…  
* VRROOMMPPRRUUGHUGHSHHHHH * the wall of bricks was turned into nothing but rubble sending massive blocks of solid stone hurling into the air. Luckily for Gene and Mel. they threw themselves on the ground avoiding certain death, as for Suzuka, she was out of danger due to her position at the right end of the wall, but Jim didn't have a chance to escape when he barely evaded two massive blocks, tripped and fell and then having his lower body get crushed by one of the falling bricks. He yelled out from the bottom of his lungs and with all his might as the pain took over his now crippled half body, he tried to struggle but that only made him rip and tear his already crushed waist that had a pool of blood around it in a splat design and made him scream ever harder. As his scream started to crack up in pain, he looked up to se a huge and robust silhouette starting to show behind the dust with two dark red eyes staring at him. Jim started to lose consciousness due to lack of blood and closed his eyes, but still was weeping because of the pain when suddenly a robotic voice is heard.  
"Jim Hawking, tactic officer or the XGP. Must eliminate target."  
In an instant the room is filled with the sound of two automatic machine guns and illuminated by two huge gun blazes sending a rain of bullets toward Jim's half remaining body and making it shred to pieces and shake abruptly each time a bullet hits him and then ceasing letting his crippled remains lay there with the screaming silenced.  
After Gene saw this he looked up to see a massive figure about three times his size which turned his head too meet Gene with the two glowing dark red eyes…  
"Gene Starwind, pilot of the XGP. Must eliminate target"  
And without giving Gene time to react a rain or bullets were already tearing thru his body like if it was butter.  
"GENE!!!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Melfina yelled out as she saw Gene getting shredded and torn and pieces of him getting blown off in a slaughter of blood, then finally ceasing allowing his lifeless body fall to the floor and blood spread around him. Melfina without thinking ran toward Gene and landed in the eyesight of the machine.  
"Bioandroid 18 Melfina, navigator of the XGP. Must eliminate target."  
In an instant the machine grabbed Melfina, crushed her shattering some of her bones thus making her scream and threw her with a great deal of strength toward a column making her crack the column upon impact, break ten ribs or so and have some of them thrust out thru her chest thus perforating her lungs and finally letting her now lifeless body fall face down toward the floor. As the machine approaches her deformed body it reaches out to grab her leg and raises her to its face allowing blood exiting her body run down toward her face and drip toward the floor, then the massive figure raised her up even higher and swung her toward the ground slamming her into it and making the sound of her body slamming on the floor and her skull and bones cracking echo through out the hall, meanwhile Suzuka, behind a column, stared in shock and fright at what just had happened to her friends and looked up to meet the two dark red eyes staring right back at her.  
"Twilight Suzuka, strategy officer of the XGP. Must eliminate target."  
  
* Gasp * "Oh * breathing heavily * It… It… It… It was just… Just a dream… * continues to breath heavily * *Lets out a sigh of relief and catches her breath * I can't let it happen I must stop it. I can't let them die, no I can't"   
As Suzuka got up the ship started to shake fiercely making her plunge toward the ground and heard Gilliam say, "now entering planet Kairohn of the Beta-Gamma sector"  
"Good, it has finally begun" Suzuka said as she made her way toward her bed.  
  
  
To be Continued…  
  
A/n: Hey that's it for now, oh and I'm going to go on a trip soon, the 14th to be exact and I wont be able to upload more chapters sorry, but hey don't worry, I'm gonna take my laptop and continue to write over there and if I have a chance I'll upload a chapter but if I can't when I get back I'll upload all I have written over there so… I'll be back on July 10th I think so please be patient and check once in a while. Don't forget your review, flames accepted.  
  
  
Take it easy, Air hound  
  
Air_hound_409@hotmail.com  



	9. Undeterminded fatethe turning point

A/n: Oh. my. God. what has it been 2 years? 2 ½? I don't believe I'm back. he he unbelievable? Well believe it. First of all I want to thank the faithful: those who never left my side and never stopped believing. then the loyal: those who were there sometimes. following them the merciful: those who forgave and forgive me. and finally you the reader: the one that makes this and everything else possible. Thank you. Air_hound  
  
Let's continue.  
  
Chapter 9, Undetermined fate: The turning point  
  
  
  
As the XGP descended slowly on the planet's star port a familiar figure was waiting in the connecting bridge to greet them, it was Cohn, Gwen Cohn.  
  
* siren * "docking complete" said the automated computer in the bridge. "Hmmm I wonder what brings them here to my planet" Gwen thought out-loud as he waited for the cargo door to open.  
  
(OOOHHH I FORGOT eh hem. Disclaimer: I don't own outlaw star. thank you let's proceed)  
  
Slowly the cargo door opened revealing a very very pissed-off Gene holding a castor aimed at Gwen's head. * gasp * "oh my!" Gwen said as Gene approached him "hi, remember me?" he said as he placed his gun to His forehead. "My my yes yes of course I do" "that's not necessary Gene" Suzuka said as she came out the door. "Hmpf" Gene said as he lowered his gun. "My my, aren't we stressed perhaps we should go to my place and try to relax I take it that you are tired from your journey, it's a long way from sentinel to here" Gwen said as he dialed in a number on a key pad next to a door opening it. The crew stepped in an elevator and started to descend. As they got closer and closer to the ground Jim looked over his shoulder and noticed Suzuka talking quietly to Gwen almost as if they were whispering, then he noticed an expression of amazement on Gwen's face who later turned to meet the sight of Jim looking back at him in suspicion then quickly looking away. As the lift elevator reached the ground and the shutting off of the engine created a complete silence Jim still heard them whispering, the crew stepped out of the lift finding themselves in front of a hover car, "where to now Gwen?" Jim asked trying to break up their secrecy, "huh? Oh, it's right over those hills. um mind if you drive Jim? I have some matters to discus with Suzuka" Jim was starting to get pissed. "No, don't mind at all" He said as he and the others boarded the craft. As they drove off Jim started to think deeply, "what is going on? What are these two hiding? What is it with all the secrecy? . I don't like it, I don't like it at all" then thrusted the pedal to the metal making everybody shift backward into their seats at an incredible speed. As they reached the tip of the hill what they saw next was breath taking, ruins. Almost exactly the same ruins as the ones they saw on the planet where they dueled with the Mcdougal brothers in which Harry almost lost his life. "I take it you remember these?" Gwen said as he saw the look on their faces "these are almost the same ruins you saw before but they have a slight difference, these were never discovered and I don't know anything about them and the interesting thing is that they were build by the same civilization no doubt about it but while I was at the Leiline I couldn't find anything about it, so now I spend all my time here trying to learn all I can about this place since you destroyed the other one. head for that building over there Jim". They arrived to a moderate sized building and entered to find themselves surrounded by all kinds of gadgets and gizmos. "He he he welcome to my humble adjourn make yourselves at home, oh and be sure not to touch anything" Gwen said as he made his way in, "Suzuka if you may, let's continue in here please" He finally said as he opened a door to a room in the hall, Suzuka followed and the door closed behind her. "I don't like this Gene." Jim said as he turned away from the door to face Gene and find him playing with an Gizmo with a light. "Grrrrrr GENE!!!!, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!!!"  
  
"HUH * break* OOPPSS aww-man, dammit. And I kinda liked it."  
  
"GRRRRrrrr GENE!!!!!."  
  
"Relax Jim I hear ya"  
  
"well?"  
  
"I think you're overstressed, relax."  
  
"Haven't you seen the way Suzuka and Gwen are whispering and talking quietly in the room over there ever since we got here?"  
  
* FACINATING!!! * Gwen yelled from the other room  
  
"I don't think they're that quiet"  
  
In an instant Gwen came out running from the room and ran to a screen console on the wall turning it on.  
  
"Input command Professor Gwen"  
  
"Proceed with project 00157 T.D.T.M. on the V-class ship the XGP-15A2, Outlaw Star."  
  
"Acknowledged, proceeding immediately"  
  
"I don't believe it worked" and ran at the same speed back into the room stopping at the door to tell Jim, Gene and Melfina, "it's going to be dark soon it's best if you all get some shut-eye you're gonna need it tomorrow." and entered slamming the door behind him.  
  
"I think he's right guys"  
  
"Yeah Jim, Mel's right we should all go to sleep we've had a long day and long trip I think we could all use some rest"  
  
"Hmmm. I guess you're both right, and I could use the rest"  
  
As they all laid down on different couches Jim laid belly-side-up staring at the roof thinking deeply until he fell asleep.  
  
The next day as they all had a delicious breakfast cooked by Mel, Gwen got up and went to get a small bag and handed it to Suzuka saying, "this should be enough, are you sure you want to go through with this?"  
  
"I have no choice"  
  
"Very well then, you best if you get going"  
  
"I know, thank you for your help Professor Gwen"  
  
"Always"  
  
As Suzuka got up Jim and Gene Asked her to where was she going. She only replied, "to meet fate. You can tag along if you like"  
  
"Hell yes we are. We're not leaving you alone"  
  
"I'm going to." Mel said as she took of her apron.  
  
". very well, let's go" Suzuka said as she got up.  
  
They all left the building and headed toward the ruins, while they were walking Gene whispered to Jim, "about your suspicion last night. I think you're on to something"  
  
They arrived at what appeared to be the ruins of an old temple and went inside.  
  
***Suzuka is walking in the back of the team (Gene, Jim, Melfina) in what appears to be ruins of an old temple, as they walk deeper and deeper into the building it keeps on getting darker and darker***  
  
"Hey Gene, I think we should turn on our flash lights I'm starting to go blind in here." Said Jim.  
  
"Yeah I think your right" Gene replied as he started to pull out his flashlight from his backpack.  
  
The clicking sound of their lights echoed deeper into the temple and then echoed back to them. As the team kept on walking into the ruins they stopped upon what appeared to be a dead end, a huge wall of massive bricks.  
  
"Hmpf dead end, I guess we made a bad turn behind us so shall we go back?" Jim started to say.  
  
"Yes you should, all of you. From here on I must go alone" Suzuka said  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Gene said  
  
"There's no time to explain you must get out of here now!"  
  
"But why? Wha."  
  
"NOW, BEFORE IT' S TO LATE!!!. . . . . . GO!"  
  
Slowly a sound of what appeared to be an electric deviator was heard in the background getting louder.  
  
"GO!!! HURRY UP!!!"  
  
Jim turned and began to run while Gene Grabbed Mel by the arm and took her with him as he too fled the area.  
  
"Good atleast they're safe, it's all up to me."  
  
* humming * louder & louder & louder & louder.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/n: well that's it for now, let me know what do you think of my comeback? Ok remember to review good or bad whatever. Until next time which will be very soon.  
  
  
  
Take it easy, Air_hound  
  
  
  
  
  
Air_hound_409@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Notice: Next chapter is a song-fic try to get the song "Sweet Surrender" from Sara Mclachlan. It's avalable on Kazaa get it at www.Kazaa.com 


	10. Info UP

Hey everybody it's me again.... And it has also been 2 years as well. I will now finish what I have started and by the end of this week Chapter 10 will be up... sorry for all of the delays...  
  
Air Hound  
  
P.S.: the end is within the begining... Keep looking! 


End file.
